How about now?
by ac1452
Summary: The major tries to get rid of Lord Gloria for good using a different approach. He fails.


Own nothing. Enjoy. Please review.

Klaus and Dorian were in the little room filled with knifes on all four walls. In the very middle of the main wall was a little picture of a Harley Davidson motorcycle. It was the middle of the night and the owners of the house were having fun at a local nightclub. With this piece of evidence, the head of illicit trafficking of almost extinct animals in Bulgaria could go happily to prison.

"But major, you always let me do the job, give me ten minutes for myself, give you whatever you asked, I get paid, and we all live happily ever after. So why do you want to come with me now?"

Everybody knew their positions and tasks. Only Dorian was trying to change his part of the job at the last minute, reflecting his never giving up personality. Unfortunately he agreed to obey the major, **before** he got to know the plan. So he was pretty much stuck.

"This time I need to be with you there, only I'm allowed to identify the pictures, and make sure they are the ones we're looking for."

_I'm lying but you don't need to know that._

"Sir, it's time. The Balev couple left with three guards and their chauffer."

After getting in, disposing of some of the guards that stayed, it was only Klaus and Dorian in the blade room. Putting a little flashlight in his mouth, Dorian started working silently on the picture. He noticed, but did not care about the fact that the major was looking with great interest at all the knifes that were in the dark room only illuminated by the moon that peered through the little window on one of the walls.

_It's time I showed him not to mess with me ever again using his own techniques._

Dorian got to open the little frame, and got the little envelope and some jewels out. He silently gave the envelope to the major who just came back from his little knife viewing, and Dorian saved the jewels for him self. Then for the first time since they got in the house Dorian looked straight to the major and smiled.

"There you go, I guess I don't get a good job kiss, do I?"

"No, but you will get something else."

Dorian did not have time to keep flirting because the major turned him around, put his gloved hand across the thief's mouth, kicked his leg apart, and put a knife to Dorian's intersection.

"Move, and you can say goodbye to your three friends down there." hissed the major, the thief's ear.

Dorian stopped dead in his movements, one arm holding on the arm that had his mouth shut, and the other just in the air not knowing what do to. He could feel very clearly the blade beneath him, and the tip of the knife pushing on his balls.

_Right in the middle, this man is a natural!_

But what he could feel the most was the major's arm right in the middle of his ass, and his hand clutching the knife so very close to his private parts. Dorian just tried to breathe normally, which was almost impossible due to his imagination running wild, and gave a slight nod, expecting the major to take the lead.

"I am going to tell you only one more time to leave me the fuck alone, or I will cut you balls of."

When Dorian heard that, he had no idea how he managed not to burst out laughing with his mouth shut or not.

_Oh good god. Major, **this** is how you think you will intimidate me?! _

Dorian's side was pressed nicely to the major's chest, he could feel his breathing in his ear, his left arm was wrapped around him and his mouth, his other hand was shamelessly tugging on his behind, there was a knife pushing on his genitals, and the major thought **this** was the way to intimidate a homosexual man from trying to seduce you?! The major had definitely a big one coming.

_Oh crist, I just did not think **that**, damn you major!_

The thief tugged on the major's arm to see if he would let him talk at least. Unfortunately, the major got rather starlet by that and the knife put more pressure exactly where it started to fell good, and the thief could not help but let out the tiniest of one of his deep moans, almost a whisper.

"Bring attention, and I won't hesitate to put that knife through you, you hear me?"

Maybe not the knife, but Dorian definitely wanted the major to put something else through him with abandon right now. The major let go of his mouth and his arm caught both Dorian's hands and held them close to Dorian's chest. Dorian was breathing heavily and failing to have some composure. So he just nodded as he started to felt the familiar feeling of getting an erection because of having the right stimulation. To tell the truth, this was not the stimulation he imagined he would get excited for. But then the major himself was the type of man that Dorian would **not **fall for even in his worst nightmares. However, he was doing exactly that, and the major was making it even worse (or better, depending on your point of view).

"Major, please stop."

"Promise you will stop pursuing me."

"Major, I can't. I love… aah!"

The knife was painfully nudged to him, he thought he might start bleeding soon. As a consequence he had to step on his toes, and that evil, evil hand was plastered on his behind even more.

"Please, stop, please major, you're hurting me, please!"

Major readjusted himself to get a hold of the now struggling thief. He had to hold him tighter. The thief started to protest at the pain with deep little growls and pleas, which to the major suspiciously did not sound quite painful.

"Stop pursuing me, and I'll let you go."

Dorian rather not said anything this time, but he kept on holding on to the major, and turned a little bit to see his assailant. The major noticed that the thief's expression was definitely not of an afraid man, it was of a man who wanted more of whatever he was getting. Half closed eyes, erratic breathing through his mouth and the growls that were actually moans mixed with the please of release. Finally the bulb lighted up in the major's head, and realization struck at the biggest mistake he had ever done concerning Eroica. Both of them heard the sound that the knife made when it touched the ground. Dorian felt the sharp pressure disappear from underneath him and he let out the air he was holding in.

_That's it. I have to have him **now**!_

True to his word, in a lighting speed Eroica was pressing his whole body against the major, fighting the hands that were trying to pushing him aside, and trying to kiss the major anywhere he could. He succeeded a couple times, but the major's mouth was just to quick.

"Let go of me, Eroica!" hissed the major while dodging one kiss which landed on his cheek near his jaw.

"Major, how dare you to tease me like that? Take responsibility for what you have done!" said Dorian as he attacked the major's neck and his arms finally wrapped around the major's back and neck. Then for a moment they just looked at each other, Dorian was delighted to notice the major's pink cheeks.

"Don't you fucking dare …"

Dorian kissed him and the major had no option but to retaliate because he considered it as a form of punishment for being so naive.

KDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD KDKDKD

"What's taking them so long?"

A paced around, impatient to get the job done.

"Maybe, it's a tough safe, and probably the major is trying to help Eroica out, you know how the major is. And Eroica does not like being overshadowed in his thieving skills." Chuckled B

"Yeah, since the pictures were practically handed to us on a golden plate I bet they're just bickering with each other in there."

Both of them were hearing some noises from inside the blade room for a while now.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a long night." sighed A


End file.
